Anything for my baby
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: Running from a prophecy, Dawn and Faith, board Oceanic Flight 185, to save the world, and Dawns unborn child. crossover with LOST
1. Chapter 1

Obviously I am not Joss Whedon. (unless he's suddenly become a 22 Canadian mom) and I'm pretty sure I'm not whoever owns Lost. So I'll just say that I'm playing with the characters for the plain and simple fun of it. Please review. If you hate it- tell me. If you love it-tell me. Please!

It had been such a tiny tiny mistake. But the consequences were huge. As always there was a prophecy, waiting to jump on them and ruin their lives. So for forgetting that antibiotics tended to cancel out birth control, Dawn was pregnant, and pretty much on the run from her family and friends, with a doom prophecy hanging over her head. But at least, she wasn't alone.

Arguing with the baggage clerk was Faith, insisting that they had paid for three seats, so they shouldn't have to pay for extra luggage. Dawn ignored them, because it was obvious what would happen. Faith would win the argument, just like she did with the clerk in London, the clerk in Madrid, and the clerk in Adelaide. Dawn waited patiently, occasionally shifting as the added weight of her 6 month stomach caused her discomfort. Finally, Faith appeared by her side, smirking happily.

"His boss sided with me." Faith grinned, leaning down to grab the 3 carryon bags.

"I'm oddly not surprised." Dawn muttered, allowing Faith to lead the way towards the security gates.

"No worries Dawnie. I'm here to take care of you and the little guy." Faith soothed, stopping short of colliding with a yellow dog, which was trying to escape his owner's attempts to put the dog into a crate.

"You don't know it's a boy." Dawn sighed, bumping into Faiths elbow at the sudden stop. "Can we get moving? I need to eat, and the baby is kicking my bladder."

"Moving on." Faith announced, darting around the dog. "Doesn't the whole 'needing to pee every 5 minutes' thing get annoying?"

"More than you could ever guess Faith." Dawn answered, rubbing her side.

"More than being trapped in a room with a sex deprived Anya?" Faith teased as they joined the line to get through security. Dawn smiled sadly, and then winced as the baby delivered a strong kick to her spleen.

"You know I miss her sex talk." Dawn said, glaring at her stomach.

"Yeah me too." Faith admitted. "It was weird, but after the first few times, it got to be almost normal."

"I miss normal." Dawn pouted. "I miss Buffy whining about her lack of a sex life. I miss Xander pretending to walk into walls to cheer people up. I miss Giles cleaning his glasses."

"We're next Dawnie." Faith interrupts, passing the bags over to the guard. "I've got permits for everything in the red bag."

"Anything that can't go through the scanner?" The guard replies, holding his hand out for Faiths paperwork. 

"Nothing in the other two bags." Faith replies, hauling out her WCI paperwork and her carry permits. "I'm going to have the red bag checked as we board."

"Awful lot of weapons in here." The guard says, shooting Faith an odd look. "But your paperwork checks out. As long as you keep to Airport protocol, there'll be no problems."

The scanner begins to beep as Dawn walks through, and the other guard sighs.

"Hands out to the sides, legs apart." The guard orders, pointing to a spot off to the side of the machines. He swishes the wand over her arms and legs, and it goes off at her left ankle. "I'm going to have to check this." He pulls up Dawns jeans to reveal a heavy chain.

"What is it?" Dawn asks, leaning forward to see over her stomach.

"Just an ankle bracelet." The guard replies standing with a sigh. 

"Pregnancy makes her forgetful." Faith interjects standing on the other side of the walkthrough scanner.

"Then you should remember for her." The guard snaps.

"Hey Larry come see this stuff." The other guard calls, and Larry, the guard with the wand, heads for the baggage scanner.

"Its just first aid stuff." Larry scowls dismissively, peering at the screen. "A lot of first aid stuff." He waves Faith through. "A little paranoid?"

"It's my girl's first pregnancy. I just want to have everything covered." Faith smiles, moving to reclaim their bags. Larry blinks, and before a perverted grin can spread across his face, Faith is leading Dawn away.

"Did you have to say that?" Dawn hissed at Faith. "Now he'll be having perverted mental images of us."

"I'd apologize, but, really not sorry here." Faith grinned shamelessly. "So let's get to our departure lounge so we can get you settled."

"And then you're going to go and find me chocolate." Dawn grinned right back. "Lots and lots and lots of chocolate."

"You pregnant ladies." Faith huffs, tossing their bags on a group of chairs. "Always with the food."

"Attention, Oceanic Flight 815 is now boarding first class passengers." The loudspeaker chimes.

"Chocolate now." Dawn orders. "It's my last chance for a while." Faith pauses and looks down at Dawn.

"Are you sure that this is the best thing?" Faith asks.

"Willow said this would buy us enough time for things to change, and for Giles to find more research." Dawn reminded Faith. "We'll be fine." Faith headed down the concourse for the nearest magazine shop, and Dawn stared at the people in the lounge around her. How many of them would be dead before tomorrow? "We'll be fine." Dawn said again, rubbing her hand gently over her protruding stomach.

End part 1.


	2. into the great wide open

I own neither Buffy or Lost. As such i'm only playing in someone elses world.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please keep r and r-ing. Just a note, this is also posted at Twisting the Hellmouth.

It had all started with Xander, Faith mused, staring out the airplane window to the tarmac below. Now she was sitting on a plane she knew would crash and leave her stranded in the middle of who knew where, but at least, she'd hadn't been so crazy as to volunteer.

"Hey Faith, do me a favor?" Xander asked, popping his head into the study where Faith was watching tv.

"Whats up Xand?" Faith asked, not taking her gaze off the tv.

"You know I'm doing that survivor course thing right?" Xander bounced onto the couch. 

"Yeah, Giles said you and one other person had to take the three courses. What about it?" Faith muttered, sliding a look at him with out turning her head.

"You want to be the other person?" Xander pouted. "Buffy can't, Willow won't go because she says there'll be frogs, and Dawn's got school."

"What about Andrew?" Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Hes got a Star Trek convention to go to." Xander replied. "Besides, I do not want to spend 2 months stuck in the bush in random places with him."

"So why me?" Faith turned from the tv to face him.

"I thought it might be fun for you." Xander confessed. "Plus we'll be in Haiwaii, and Austrailia and I just like the thought.."

"Of seeing me in a bikini." Faith finished for him. Xander nodded, grinning shamelessly.

"And you already did the prerequistite Witchy botany course with Willow." Xander added. "She said you did really well with learning the three spells for identification."

"I'll do it." Faith said after a moment of quiet thought. "But after the course in Haiwaii, we have a little vacation. Surfing, and tanning and what not."

They'd had her little vacation, and even though it was short, Faith was almost bored by the lack of Slayage. She only seen and killed two vamps, and all the demons on the islands seemed friendly. Months had passed until Buffy pulled her aside, eyes troubled, and told her about the prophecy.

"Faith." Buffy said quietly, standing in the doorway of the schools work out room. Faith stopped hitting the punching bag, and turned to face her sister slayer.

"Whats up B? World endage already?" Faith asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Not at the moment, but soon." Buffy said grimly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "There's a propechy."

"So who dies this time, you or me?" Faith grinned and stretched slowly.

"We all do." Buffy replied, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Come on B, we've done this a million times already. We just recall everybody and take it on with an army." Faith smiled at Buffy. "It'll be easy, just another tuesday night."

"Glory will be reborn." Buffy said tonelessly, shifting restlessly. "And we'll all die."

"Buffy cheer up. You beat that hellbitch before, and now theres even more of us to fight her." Faith tried, starting to worry about Buffy.

"Dawnies pregnant." Buffy added. "Glory will be reborn through my sister."

"What?" Faith stammered. "Dawnies pregnant with what now?"

"The prophecy says that Glorificus will be reborn through the key, and recive the powers of the stars, then use them to destroy the world to recreate it in her own image. Only it says it in mostly Latin, and with alot more big words." Buffy sighed. "Giles and Dawn have been working on it for a while. The same prophecy pops up in over 15 countries, and they all say the same thing."

"I have to admit that I'm pretty much freaked out at the thought of Dawnie popping out a hell baby." Faith said softly, putting her hand gently on Buffys shoulder. "But there are options, right? Dawnie could have an abortion. No pregnancy equals no Baby, equals no Glory."

"Dawnie won't." Buffy shifted and looked down. "She keeps saying we can't be sure that it will be Glory, and that its just a baby and she can't do it." Buffy looked back up. "And I can't say that I even like that as a choice. What if its not Glory? What if we're reading the prophecy wrong? What if Dawn has an abortion and Glory shows up anyway?"

"Could we use protection spells? Could Willow use a spell to look at the baby now and see if its Glory?" Faith asked, pulling her hand back to start pacing back and forth.

"Willow already looked, and she says so far its just a baby." Buffy explained.

"Don't worry Buffy. We will beat this thing." Faith promised.

Eventually they had found out that it was really more of a possession. The baby was safe, up until it was born. So Willow had reasoned, 'What if no one can find the baby?'. They'd swung right back into research mode, and hunted for an answered. Then one day Giles had found one.

"I did a vision quest." Giles had annouced to the table full of people with their noses buried in books, notes and various scrolls. He took off his glasses and began to clean them. "We have an option that we should be able to make work." Everyone stared at Giles. "For Glory not to be able to find Dawn and the baby, no one can know where they are. What we need for that is a very very powerful chaos spell."

"And that means we need Eathan Rayne?" Willow asked, seeing where this was going.

"Indeed." Giles answered dryly. "Theres going to be a plane crash. And Dawn will be in it."

"I thought you said 'lose', not kill." Dawn mumbled.

"No one said you would die." Giles almost snapped. "In fact from the vision, most of the passangers seem to survive. Among them, will be Dawn, as I said. But I saw someone else there." Giles put his glasses back on, and stared at Faith, who felt a shiver run down her back. "Faith was there too."

So now Faith was sitting on a Cursed airplane, watching Eathan Rayne scurry back towards the airport, his job done. The airplane pulled back from the terminal, and Faith fought the urge to run to the door, pull it open and jump out. She would have to trust in the protection charms Willow and Giles had made. She knew they would survive, and that more than likely, so would their luggage. Dawn grabbed her hand, with a grip so strong it actually hurt.

"We'll be fine Dawn." Faith said shortly. "You know we'll be fine."

"I'll be scared till were on the ground and in one peice." Dawn retorted. Faith turned and was amused to see that Dawn had her eyes shut.

"Gonna keep your eyes closed for the whole trip?" Faith asked.

"Until we're in the air, other wise I'd listen to this urge I have to rip the door open and jump out." Dawn answered, her voice light.

"I know how you feel." Faith replied. "But the Plane is already moving to fast to jump without at least hurting ourselves."

"Broken legs heal." Dawn answered shortly. Faith felt her stomach jump as the nose of the plane tilted up, and then they were in the air.

End Part Two


	3. listen to her heart

I do not own lost or buffy. as always i appreciate r and ring. This chapter in perticular got away form me while writing. I had every thing planned out, but it wasn't apparantly what my muses wanted. 

thanks go out to Maria, for pointing out that Ethan is not spelled with an A.

**WARNING: This chapter conatins disturbing and saddening contents. If you have had a child, or lost a child, this may be upsetting. I am sorry if this upsets anyone**.

Dawn was sleeping when it happened. There was no warning. The plane just dropped. She woke up screaming and clutching Faiths hand. The oxygen masks drop from the ceiling and Dawn scrambled to get hers in place. The plane bucked upwards and then dropped again. It felt like they were spinning. Over the sound of screaming came the sound of metal tearing, and then wind was ripping through the plane from behind them. The front of the plane tore away, and then Dawn passed out. Faith gritted her teeth as the plane kept dropping, bucking and spinning, before something slammed into her head and she passed out. 

Faith can smell smoke, its the first thing she notices, blinking sleepily, she focuses on the sand she has her face buried in. Faith springs to her feet. Last thing she knew, she had been in the plane. Now she was on the beach, surrounded by wreckage, fires and screaming people.

"Dawn!" Faith screams, struggling to her feet, her body a mass of burses and aches. There's a pregnant woman to her left, but shes blonde, not Dawnie. To the left theres a group of men freeing another guy from under a peice of wreckage. Faith picks her way back towards the plane. Dawn might still be inside. Someone screams a warning and from the corner of her eye, she can see someone get sucked into the engine. It explodes, sending her flying. She lands on someone else, and hears a familliar groan. Faith scrambles off of Dawn, swearing. Dawn's lying on her stomach, and her legs are covered and surrounded by blood.

"Dawn! Dawnie!" Faith shakes Dawns shoulder, turning her carefully on to her back. Dawn doesn't respond. Dawns shirt is ripped along her stomach, and Faith can see a shallow cut, bleeding sluggishly below the tear. But theres too much blood for just that cut. "Fuck Dawnie, wake up!" Faith does a quick rapid body survey, stopping and swearing at the realization that the blood is coming from Dawnies crotch. "Somebody!" Faith screams, looking around. "I need some help here!" Someone runs to her side. "I don't know what to do." Faith confesses. "Shes pregnant and bleeding."

"How far along is she?" The man asks, pinching Dawns hand, there no reaction.

"Only six months." Faith gasps. "What do we do?"

"First we need to get her away from the fire and the fumes." The man replies. "Can you help me pick her up?" Faith slips her hands under Dawnies knees and back and then slowly stands up.

"I don't need help. Just tell me where to put her." Faith says, rearranging Dawn to get a better grip.

"Anyway thats not here. Up the beach by the trees. About a hundred feet away would be good. Can you carry her that long?" The man orders.

"Yeah. I got her, shes still pretty light." Faith replies, and begins weaving her way through the wreckage and bodies. Faith stumbles, and Dawn moans, then moans again and begins to wake up. "It's ok Dawnie." Faith soothes, BUt Dawn begins to thrash.

"It hurts." Dawn gasps. "What happened?"

"Just stay still till we get away from the wreckage please." The man orders, steadying Faith before she falls.

"Who the hell are you?" Dawn demands, trying to lie still. She wraps one arm around Faiths neck and presses against her stomach with the other hand.

"Jack." Jack says firmly. "I'm a doctor and your going to be just fine."

"I'm bleeding." Dawn counters. "And it hurts. Whats happening?"

"The doctor said your gonna be fine Dawnie. Listen to the man." Faith snaps, as they finally get clear of the feild of wreckage. Faith speeds up, and as they reach the trees, she gently sets Dawn on the ground.

"Did something hit you in the stomach?" Jack asks, dropping to kneel next to Dawn and palpating her stomach gently.

"I don't know. I don't know. I just.." Dawn starts to hyperventalate. "The plane ripped right off. There was all this wind. I just.."

"Its ok. Your fine now. I need you to take deep breaths." Jack orders calmly. "Tell me how close the pains are."

"They don't stop. Am I in labor?" Dawn wheezes, trying to slow her breathing. "Its too early!"

"Its going to be fine." Jack commented, moving his gaze to Faiths face. "I need some cloth. Lots of cloth. Can you find me some?" Faith nodded and then sprinted off towards the plane. When she came back, Dawn and Jack had an audience. The blond pregnant girl was seated at Dawns side, holding Dawns left hand. Faith held her and Dawns carry on bags, which she had thoughtfully handcuffed to the seats ahead of them. 

"I have an emergency child birth kit in my bag." Faith blurted out, pulling out a sealed first aid kit.

"Can we do anything?" One of the audience asked. "I'm a life guard."

"I remember." Jack said. "Get me some wet cloth, and then keep everybody else back." The pregnant woman went to get up, but Jack stopped her with a wave. "You stay and hold her hand. That way I can keep an eye on you. Are you still having contractions?" The blond shakes her head and takes Dawns hand again.

"Am I in Labor?" Dawn demands, grabbing Jacks hand, and pulling him towards her. Jack nods and pulls back.

"I think something hit your stomach. You've got that cut on it, and from the way it looked, I think when you were thrown clear, you landed on your stomach." Jack said calmly. 

"She was on her stomach when I found her." Faith said, hauling clothes out of both bags.

"Its too early." Dawn said, starting to cry. "Its too early."

"You are going to be fine." Faith cut in, her voice determined. "We got a doctor right here D. We got the emergency childbirth kit. I know it ain't the labor and delivery wing in Cleveland, but we got tons of stuff."

"We have to take the pants off." Jack said smoothly, pulling on a pair of gloves from the kit. "Do you have something we can use to cover her legs?" He looked at Faith.

"I got a few 1 metre flannel and fleece blankets." Faith offered, holding out one of each.

"They'll work fine." Jack said.

The rest of the labor passed by in a whirl of moans and screams and handholding to Faith. It only seemed like moments had passed, when Faith and Claire were holding Dawns feet up in the pushing position.

"One more push." Jack coached. "The Babys almost out." Dawn bit down on her lip and pushed with a scream. Faith closed her eyes and willed the baby to come out. With a rush of fluids, the babys head slid through, and then the body. "Its out!" Jack announced. Dawn collasped backwards onto the sand and closed her eyes. Faith opened hers and turned her head to look at the baby. The placenta slid free of Dawns body with another rush of fluid.

"Oh god." Faith whispered. The baby was unmoving as Jack suctioned its nose and mouth. Claire started to cry quietly and turned her head away.

"Its not crying." Dawn said flatly. Jack started cpr on the tiny body, and Faith felt a rush of tears on her face.

"He's doing CPR." Faith choked out. Dawn turned her face away from Faith. "Maybe.."

"No maybe's Faith." Dawn said, her voice still flat. "We got on that stupid plane to save my baby and now its dead!" Her voice rose in a shrill scream. "I don't even know if its a boy or a girl. But that doesn't even matter. Nothing matters." Her voice faded into a whisper. Faith looked and saw that Jack was just staring at the tiny, still, perfectly formed little body.

"Its a girl." Faith managed, her voice heavy. Jack reached for one of the blankets, and gently wrapped the tiny body and the placenta in bright pink patterned flannel, leaving the face free and gently laid the small bundle on Dawns stomach.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, his voice thick. Dawn looked down at the face, surrounded by pink and dancing bears and burst into tears.

A million miles away, Willow was meditating on the lawn of WCI Cleveland. Her eyes burst open in horror and tears ran down her face. She scrambled to her feet and ran inside, crying, tripping and stumbling, until she came to the small study where Giles, Xander and Buffy were arguing about movies. 

"Oh goddess!" Willow cried, hanging from the door frame. "Its all gone so horribly wrong!"

End part three

Author Note: For those of you that read this chapter, i hope it wasn't too upsetting.

and as a first aider, i must point out a few things. In first aid, if a person is found on their stomach, they are never just rolled over. There is manual stabilization involved. Most first aiders will also never do palpation, (using a firm touch to check for broken bones, hardness or other signs of injuries that can not be seen). I do not reccomend doing this in a first aid situation unless you have been trained.

I carry first aid training to the level of AMFR 1 (Advanced Medical First Responder 1), CPR C, and i am AED trained. My training was done through St. John Ambulance Canada.

I'm not sure that emergency child birth kits are available unless you recive them as part of a larger full 'any emergency' first aid kit. If you want one, you can always make your own, which should include: a flashlight, pillows, clean sheets, clean towels, suction bulb, sterile rubber gloves, container for the placenta, clean scissors, and two clean cord ties. 

For more information on Emergency Childbirth you can check out http/www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/ency/article/000009.htm or you can google 'emergency childbirth"

as always, reviews rock my world.


	4. i will follow you into the dark

As I've stated before. I own nothing but some of the plot. If you love it, if you hate it, tell me! thanks to everybody who's reviewed so far.

Willow stood in the doorway, her face pale, weeping. Giles, Xander and Buffy stared at her, and Xander was the first to move.

"What's happening Willow?" Xander asked gently, pulling Willow into the room and onto the couch. 

"It's Dawn." Willow managed, unable to look at Buffy. "The baby.. the baby."

"Are they ok?" Buffy demanded, swinging upright. "What happened?"

"She went into labor." Willow whispered. "I saw. There was blood, and then, the baby, was so small. It was so small, and still. So still. It didn't cry." Buffy started to cry then, oddly silent. "There was a guy, he did CPR. But it didn't work. It didn't work. There was no chance. It was so small."

"How did you see?" Giles asked, voice stiff.

"The earth showed me." Willow managed, still crying. "I was meditating, I was worried, and then, and then I was there. I could see. And it hurt so bad, to watch, to see. It was like the earth, it was sad. It was so upset."

"Did you see." Buffy began and then stopped. "The baby, was it." Tears were rolling down her cheeks" "What was it?"

"A girl." Willow whispered, fresh tears rolling down her face. "She was so small. So little." Buffy snorted.

"Such a stupid feminine word." Buffy snarled. "Little." She said it like it was a curse. "She was too little." Buffy turned to look at Giles. "We have to get them back."

"She should be here." Xander agreed. "With her family. She needs us right now." Willow nodded.

"I don't think we can get them back." Giles sighed, cleaning his glasses. His voice was oddly blank, and his eyes were dark. Willow froze at the expression on his face, and she rose to her feet, her face transformed by anger.

"Did you know?" Willow hissed, her hands clenched into fists. "You said you saw. Did you see this? Is this your answer to the problem? You pushed for an abortion Giles. Is this how you got your way? No baby, no problem, remember?" Her hair began to fade to white, with streaks of black. It moved in the currents of magic that streamed off her angry figure.

"Willow." Xander said quietly, pulling at Willows arm, she didn't move. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." Willow hissed, looking back at Xander. "You said you saw. Tell me what you did." She swung her angry gaze back to Giles. "You said she'd be fine."

"Giles." Buffy cut in. "I think we need to know if what Willow thinks is true. Did you send my sister and Faith on that flight knowing that this would happen? You know we trust you Giles. But we need to know." Her voice was tight. Giles sighed, and continued cleaning his glasses.

"I'll tell you what I saw." Giles said finally, his voice angry and hurt. "I saw Dawn on the beach, laughing. I saw the plane crashing, Faith carrying someone from the wreckage. I saw Dawn holding a baby. I saw her and Faith standing together, Dawn had a baby in her arms. I saw Dawn holding the plane tickets with the flight number. I saw Ethan performing a spell on a plane. I saw Faith looking out the planes window." As he spoke, Willow seemed to deflate, her hair faded back to its normal red, and she looked down.

"I'm sorry." Willow whispered. Giles looked at her coldly for a moment.

"The chaos spell was very specific." Giles said, putting his glasses back on. "We don't know where they are, so we can not get them."

"What about magic?" Xander asked, pulling Willow to sit beside him again.

"As I said, it was very specific. We can not take them from where they are using magic. Nothing affected by the spell can be taken from where it now is using magic." Giles looked down, and then moved to pat Buffy on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"What about going there?" Xander pressed on.

"We won't be able to find them on a map to get a fix on the location." Giles said.

"So?" Xander asked. "Willow doesn't need that. The earth knows where they are. She can just go, and then bring them back." Willow nodded, and was gone before Giles could grab at her.

"No!" Giles shouted, but he was too late.

"What do you mean, no?" Xander said. "Problems solved. Willow went, she comes back with them."

"Do none of you people know to think before speaking or acting?" Giles snarled. "Willow won't be able to come back. She'll be trapped there. And now she's gone. She is trapped there. The spell will trap her there."

Faith knelt in the water, washing dirt and blood from her arms, face and legs. It was night time, behind her on the beach, there were 3 fires, all surrounded by the survivors of the crash. Faith had left Dawn under Claire watchful eyes, but Dawn had spent most of the day since giving birth unconscious. Faith had spent an hour salvaging what she could from the bodies that lay around the plane, and then she had made a makeshift shovel, and dug a tiny grave near the trees.

Her slayer senses were on overdrive. She was jumpy, restless, and wishing she had back up. Something about the island was wrong, she could feel it in the air.

"How's your friend?" Came a voice from behind her. Faith jumped and spun, crouching in a defensive position, one hand dropping to the knife she had in an ankle sheath. It was an older man from the plane. "Didn't mean to scare you, Faith." Faith cocked her head to the side and said nothing for a moment.

"I didn't tell you my name. I suppose you'll tell me that Jack mentioned it, or Claire." Faith said, standing up slowly.

"That would be lying." The man said, offering her a friendly grin in the darkness. "John Locke." He held out his hand. Faith shook it warily, and her senses informed her that he was human.

"Faith Lehane." Faith said shortly. "So how do you know me, Mr. Locke?"

"I used to have a slayer. And its just Locke." Locke said firmly. "I read your file when you got the lucky powers."

"You're a watcher?" Faith asked looking him up and down.

"I was a watcher. After Heather.." Locke shook his head. "I just couldn't stay. I was injured, pretty badly trying to save her. The other watchers, they didn't know what it was like loosing her. They wanted all the details, like it was nothing." His voice grew heated. "Like she was nothing."

"I'm sorry." Faith said, and then found that she had run out of things to say. They stood there in silence for a moment, when the sound of tearing metal came from the dark woods. Locke spun around and they both stared at the forest. Faith could see a path of trees being torn down.

"What is that?" Locke asked quietly.

"Definitely not human." Faith said, her slayer senses going into overdrive.

"Demon?" Locke asked.

"Can't tell at this distance." Faith sighed, shaking her head. The noise and damage from the woods stopped abruptly. Faith feelings of 'fight now' faded, and then spiked again. Faith whirled to face the ocean, and pushed Locke away from the rolling waves.

"What?" He asked, peering out at the quiet ocean.

"Something's happening." Faith hissed, pulling her knife free.

Lightning cracked across the cloudless sky, stabbing towards the suddenly wild ocean. Thunder roared, and raged. The lightning grew and grew, until three forks hit the water in the same place at once. The wind howled. The lightning grew into a glowing blue ball. Squinting, Faith could barely make out a figure standing in the light. And then, as quickly as it had started, the wind died, the thunder faded, and the lightning disappeared.

Faith stayed on alert, staring at the dark waters as they calmed.

"See anything?" Locke asked quietly.

"There's something out there." Faith answered just as quietly. "But the lightning screwed my vision. It's hard to see." The figure on the waves sped up, until it was running. As it drew closer, water splashing with every step, Faiths eyes picked out the white hair, streaked with darker marks.

"Faith?" The figure asked, stopping a few feet from shore.

"Willow?" Faith asked, and then she was running through the water, and grabbing the witch in her arms. They fell into the knee deep water, soaking them selves. Willow was crying and babbling all at once. Faith could not understand a word. Faith dragged her to shore.

"Willow. Willow, stop." Faith commanded. The redhead fell silent, and pressed harder against Faith, shivering. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you home." Willow said. "You and Dawnie."

"How do you plan to do that?" Locke asked. "The chaos spell is strong. Nothing inside it is going to get out."

"And how would you know about that?" Willow asked, turning to peer at him.

"Willow, this is Locke." Faith said. "He used to be a watcher."

"And how are you going to explain your sudden arrival?" Locke asked.

"I was in the tail of the plane." Willow countered. "And I swam to shore."

"People must have noticed the lightning Will." Faith said, looking back towards the fires, and was puzzled to notice that no one was looking at the water.

"No one saw." Willow said smugly. "It was witchfire. Only seen by those who have connections to the supernatural."

"And if anyone checks the manifest?" Locke asked.

"What is this, 20 questions?" Willow demanded. "But that's easy. My name will be there."

"Gonna use magic?" Locke demanded.

"The third seat." Faith said suddenly.

"Exactly." Willow returned. "You guys booked three seats, one for you, one for Dawnie, and one in my name."

"So what were you doing in the back of the plane?" Locke questioned.

"Washroom." Willow returned, and she looked down at herself. "Now if you'll give me a moment, I need to look like I survived a plane crash." Willow closed her eyes and a slight glow settled over her. Faith blinked and it was gone, and Willows clothes were suddenly ragged, she was covered in bruises and soaked. Willow winked at them, and headed back out into the water, when she was about 30 feet out, she flopped into the surf and began to swim slowly towards the shore.

Faith called out towards the fires and then ran into the water. She reached Willow and dragged her toward the shore as Locke roared for help. 

"We need help!" Faith added in a shout. "We found a survivor!"

"My hero." Willow whispered dryly.

"Shut up and act exhausted." Faith shot back.

End part four.

as always, reviews are loved, wanted and lusted after.


	5. lonely days

I own nothing. nothing at all. Just a crazy idea.  
as always, reviews rock my world. I'm hoping to get things moving a bit faster and get on with the story over the next few weeks. I just got season one(lost) on dvd, so inspiration is streaming in.

Faith, Willow and Dawn stood at the waters edge, looking out to sea. Claire, Locke, Lifeguard boy, whose name was Boone, Michael, Walt and the Korean couple stood a few feet back from them, watching in respectful silence. Willow held the tiny bundle of baby and blanket. She bent down, dipped her hand in the water, and then dribbled water over the baby's tiny head.

"I baptize you Joyce Anyanka Summers." Willow said firmly, smiling gently at Dawn.

"I didn't want her to not be baptized." Dawn commented, reaching out to gently take the bundle into her arms.

"Is she a priest?" Walt asked his dad, not too silently.

"Not now." Michael said softly. Faith led the way up the beach to where she had dug the tiny grave. Sayid was waiting there, with a hard plastic suitcase, which he'd lined with what looked like a formal gown. Dawn began to cry silently.

"I thought.." Sayid started, and then faltered. "It was the best that I could do."

"Thank you." Faith said, after a moment of silence, when she realized that Dawn could not speak. "Its um. Its great." Sayid moved forwards and laid a gentle hand on Dawns shoulder.

"I am so sorry." Sayid murmured, and then he headed down the beach to where most of the others where sorting through debris. His leaving taking seemed like a sign for the others, because they all made sympathetic comments and then left. The Koreans were the last to leave, with Sun gently tucking a tiny flower into the babies blanket before moving off.

Dawn clutched the baby tight, crying and pressed a few kisses to the tiny forehead. Then she gently tucked the baby into the suitcase, arranging the delicate fabric of the gown under the infant.

"What if she's afraid of the dark?" Dawn choked out, looking up at Faith. 

"There's no dark where she is Dawnie." Faith vowed. "I promise there's no dark." Willow said nothing, but bent and plucked a tiny seed from the ground. She cupped it in her hands, and then placed the now gently glowing seed by the baby's face. "Dawn you don't need to stay." Faith pointed out. "I think it will be.." She bit her lip. "Its not something you need to see."

"I can't watch." Dawn replied shaking her head. "I'll go, I'll go."

"We'll go get cleaned up, and then Dawn can rest some more." Willow interrupted firmly, pulling Dawn away. Dawn and Willow headed down the beach to where the others were piling luggage.

"Jack, Kate and Charlie are looking for the front of the plane." Hurley told them. "You guys hoping to find your luggage?" Willow pointed at two large suitcases that seemed to have taken very little damage.

"Those two are ours." Willow smiled sadly at Hurley. "They don't look too beat up."

"You want a hand carrying them?" Boone asked from behind them. "They look uh, pretty big." He grabbed one and waved his hand towards where the fires were burning. "Want it over that way?"

"Yes please." Willow answered, grabbing the other and just dragging it at her side.

"You guys are pretty lucky." Boone said, then bit his lip in frustration. "I mean, with the luggage. Lots of the others got broken, opened, or burnt."

"Its ok." Dawn muttered. "We had good luggage." She wiped at her eyes. "Did you find any of yours?"

"Found my sisters bag, and I've got my carry on." Boone answered, stumbling on the sand.

"She's the one that's tanning right?" Willow pointed down the beach to where Shannon reclined in a tiny bikini.

"Yeah. She's a little.. full of herself." Boone replied with a sigh. "She's convinced that rescue is just around the corner."

"Its good to stay optimistic." Dawn muttered. "But its funny they haven't come yet." She exchanged a wry look with Willow. Boone dropped the suitcase by the fire and smiled at them both.

"Hey if you need anything, just ask ok?" He offered with a smile. "I'll be down that way, trying to talk Shannon into eating something."

"Let me guess," Willow smiled, dropping to her knees at the suitcases. "She'll eat on the boat right?" Boone rolled his eyes, nodded and headed down the beach. 

"Good job on the suitcases." Dawn offered. "Too bad we can't alter that trick to work on people."

"Dawnie," Willow started, but Dawn held up her hand.

"No Willow. Its ok. Its not ok, ok. But its ok." Dawn ran a hand through her hair, and sat on the sand. "Now open the bags because I could really do with a change of clothing." Willow ran her finger along the zipper, and then tugged the zipper open.

"Oh. This is the baby bag." Willow said, tugging it quickly closed. 

"No no, its ok. Its got stuff I need in it." Dawn said, moving to kneel next to Willow. She pulled the bag open and rummaged through it for a moment. "We can give all this stuff to Claire."

"What all did you guys end up getting and packing in the baby bag anyways?" Willow asked, lifting an oddly folded piece of cloth. "And what is this?"

"Its a diaper." Dawn retorted matter of factly. "There's a bunch of them, in the good one sized fits till the baby is 2-ish variety. Baby clothes from 3 months to 24 months, 3 out fits in each size, and different pads, of the fabric variety. Blankets, washcloths, and a hand pump."

"A hand pump for what?" Willow asked, tossing the diaper back into the case. "Is it the little thing for getting snot out of the babies nose?"

"You know, you are adorable in a clueless sort of way." Dawn replied, closing the case and zipping it shut.

"What?" Willow asked, pulling the second suitcase over.

"Nothing Willow." Dawn retorted dryly. "Just hope you never have kids."

"This is heavy." Willow whined, choosing to change the subject.

"Then it's probably Faiths kit." Dawn sighed. "I was hoping it was clothes." 

They heaved it open to find it full of survival gear. There was an admiring gasp from behind them, and they turned to see Locke, hands full of oranges, peering down at the bag.

"You girls didn't leave much to chance, did you?" He asked, passing Dawn an orange absentmindedly. "How the heck did you get that on the plane? It'd weigh way more than they'd let you take."

"Its charmed." Willow replied shortly, poking amongst the neatly pack case.

"It's a little obvious." Locke said squatting down next to them.

"Be prepared." Willow shot at him.

"Like the boy scouts." Dawn added. 

"This is more like the green berets." Locke countered. The wind picked up and Willow shut the case firmly. "Looks like we're in for a bit of rain." Thunder boomed and then it was pouring.

"The cases are water proof." Willow shouted over the rain. "But we are not." She grabbed Dawns arm, and they ran across the beach to the shelter provided by the wreckage. Faith met them there. She pointed out at Locke, he was sitting happily in the rain, looking up at the sky.

"That guy is a little creepy." Dawn shuddered.

"He kinda reminds me of the mayor." Willow said. Faith tensed and then huffed a sigh.

"I should point out that the mayor was never that creepy." Faith said with a slight smile. The conversation died as trees began to crash to the ground in the jungle.

"There it is again." Claire said, peering past them.

"Oh my god." Rose gasped. "What is it?"

end this part  
please read and review.


	6. i wish i was a lesbian

I still own nothing. 'Cept a crappy car that just died. Which has no bearings whatsoever on my story. Just stating, nothing. Please keep reviewing as reviews rock my world.

Willow and Dawn were sorting through the pile of luggage that so far, had no owners. Willow looks up at the sounds of shouting. Sayid and Sawyer where shoving each other back and forth, both shouting at the tops of their lungs as Micheal and Jack yell at them to stop. Faith darted through the crowd and pushed the two apart.

"What the hell?" Faith demanded of them. "We need to work together here."

"Tell them!" Sayid demands, waving angrily at the people that are now staring at them. "Tell them what you told me, that I crashed the plane! Go on!"

"If the shoe fits buddy." Sawyer drawled angrily.

"What's going on?" Jack asked Sawyer coldly.

"This guy sat at the back of the business section, hands folded under a blanket the whole trip. " Sawyer waves at Sayid. "And the guy he was sitting next to didn't make it." Michael chose that moment to pass a set of handcuff to Jack.

"Proof!" Sawyer boasted.

"Its proof of nothing you dipshit." Faith snapped, grabbing the handcuffs from Jack. "I had two pairs in my bag, this is probably mine."

"You some sort of policewoman?" Hurley asked her.

"No I'm just fucking kinky." Faith snarled, attaching the cuffs to her jeans. Hurley raised his hands and backed up a step.

"I saw them drag you out of line." Sawyer hissed at Sayid, who raised his hand.

"Stop it." Kate snapped, then she waved something bulky at them. "We found the transceiver, but its not working. Anybody know anything about electronics?" Sayid moved over to her and held his hands out for the transceiver.

"I may be able to help." Sayid offered.

"Oh yeah, lets trust this guy." Sawyer bitched. Faith grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at her.

"I don't know what your fucking problem is, but if you don't back off, I'll give you a new problem to deal with, like never having sex or walking in a straight line for the rest of your life." Faith announced, then shoved Sawyer backwards.

"Look we all have to live together." Hurley called. "Lets try and respect each other, ok?"

"So you found the cockpit?" Boone asked, as the crowd began to break up. "Any survivors?" 

"No." Jack said resignedly.

"Think you can fix it?" Kate asked Sayid.

"It's a duel-band military spec. It might take some time." Sayid replied, then started to walk away. "I'll get started."

The crowd dispersed and Faith stalked across the sand to crouch next to Dawn and Willow.

"And what was that all about?" Willow asked mildly, tossing a singed and torn shirt onto a pile of ragged clothing.

"That Sawyer prick burns me." Faith huffed. "Just cause Sayid's middle eastern, he's obviously the bad guy."

"Some people are morons." Willow soothed. "Just try to remember that you could really… uh." Willow cut her self off.

"I could really fuck him up." Faith finished. "Though its more of a pleasant thought, then a reminder to behave myself." She grinned for a moment. "Besides, Kate's the one who was in hand cuffs." 

"What?" Dawn and Willow both asked.

"I saw her in them on the plane. Sides, shrapnel guy, who was next to her in the plane, he's a federal marshal." Faith stood. "A bit of prick federal marshal actually. I'm not going to tell anyone, cause hey, none of their business. I should let her know that I know." Faith walked away.

"She seems different." Willow mused, watching Faith walk away.

"No one knows about her past here. She doesn't have to watch out for the jr. slayers, or put up with the 'used to be evil' title anymore." Dawn commented. "She can just be whatever she wants here."

Faith took off her pants and t-shirt and waded out to Kate.

"Mind if I borrow your soap?" Faith asked, diving under the water for a moment.

"Actually don't have any." Kate replied. "I'm just trying to get all the mud and grime off me."

"I really wanted to talk." Faith said. "Figured this is pretty much as private as it'll get."

"What's on your mind?" Kate asked, scrubbing at her arms with water and sand.

"I know about you, and the marshal." Faith sighed. "I don't care though. I'm not going to tell anyone, or ask you what you did. I just thought it was fair to tell you."

"How did you know?" Kate asked, trying to push the surprise off her face.

"I saw you in cuffs on the plane." Faith admitted. "Plus I knew the marshal." Kate blinked.

"You're the one he saw." Kate exclaimed. "He got all excited, got the pilot to call ahead. You're a criminal too."

"Yep." Faith nodded. "I'm actually an escaped criminal."

"You didn't think you'd get caught when we landed?" Kate questioned.

"Didn't really care. It's been 4 years." Faith retorted. "I'm not dangerous."

"Sawyer would argue differently." Kate laughed.

"So, yeah, we good?" Faith asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"Sure." Kate agreed. "Does your girlfriend know?"

"My girlfriend?" Faith blushed. "Willow and Dawn both know." Kate turned bright red.

"All three of you?" Kate gasped. Faith shook her head, and headed for the shore.

"Kate thinks were all lesbians." Faith announced, dropping into the sand next to Willow.

"What?" Dawn asked, dropping her orange.

"You aren't?" Clare asked from next to Dawn.

"I am." Willow answered.

"I am not." Dawn said firmly.

"Not that there's anything wrong with being lesbians." Claire added quickly. She looked at Faith.

"Where I will admit to having a few flings with women, for the most part I prefer men Blondie." Faith sighed. 

"Why does everyone think we are lesbians?" Dawn asked. Hurley was walking by, but stopped at her words.

"You guys are lesbians?" Hurley asked delightedly. Dawn buried her head in her hands.

"For the record, I am the only lesbian in this group." Willow announced loudly, causing several people to stare at her in amazement. Kate came over with a backpack.

"Sayid and I are going for a hike." She said brightly. "Faith do you and Willow want to come?"

"Get off this beach? Hell yes." Faith said, eagerly. "Dawn will you be ok by yourself?"

"She can hang out with me." Claire offered.

"Sounds good." Willow agreed, standing and stretching. "Dawn can I steal your shoes?" Dawn handed her shoes over, and Willow, Faith and Kate headed back to Sayid.

"We have water, some food, and fire starting stuff." Kate noted.

"I'd like to go with you." Shannon announced.

"No, no she doesn't." Boone argued. "She likes to do this."

"And what is this exactly?" Kate asked.

"She makes bad decisions that upset her family, which at the moment is me." Boone replied.

"Look I don't care." Kate said. "Everybody can come, but we're leaving now."

End this Part.  
Remember to r and r please!


	7. lunatic fringe

I still own nothing. Reviews are always appreciated.

Sayid led the way and they headed into the woods. Charlie and Sawyer joined them. After a couple hours they stopped for a break.

"Try it here." Sawyer demanded.

"There won't be any reception here." Sayid said firmly.

"I said check it." Sawyer growled.

"We're still blocked by the mountain." Willow interjected.

"No one asked you Red." Sawyer sighed, shooting her a dirty look.

"Leave Faiths girlfriend alone before she hits you." Kate scowled at Sawyer, who blinked, and gave Faith and Willow a leer. Faith sighed.

"Can we just move on?" Faith asked, rolling her shoulders and waving at the jungle around them. In response, something growled.

"Move on quickly." Charlie agrees. "Running would probably be good." Whatever is growling is heading closer, and the group takes off, leaving Faith and Sawyer in the rear. Looking over her shoulder Faith was surprised to see a bear come crashing through the trees. She stopped and whipped out a gun, not noticing that Sawyer was duplicating the movements. She fired first, catching the bear in the throat, it stumbled but kept coming. Sawyer fired and caught it in the shoulder. Faith shot it in the other shoulder and it fell almost at their feet.

"That's a big bear." Kate comments from behind them.

"It's a polar bear." Willow said, nudging its paw with her toe.

"Is that what killed the pilot?" Boone asked.

"No. Definitely Not." Charlie said slowly. "This is much to small."

"I thought there were no survivors." Faith asked carefully, flipping the safety on the gun.

"Well the pilot was alive." Kate said slowly, looking rather guilty.

"But then something pulled him out through the window and left him faceless in a tree." Charlie added helpfully.

"This place is weird." Willow said, kneeling next to the bear. "Giant tree crushing things, and polar bears, and things that leave faceless bodies in trees."

"Well he wasn't exactly faceless," Charlie went on. "Just mostly faceless." Shannon gagged.

"We get the picture." Faith snapped. "In all its gory detail."

"That can't be a polar bear." Boone spoke suddenly.

"It's a polar bear." Sayid, Kate and Willow all snapped.

"Polar bears don't live in jungles." Boone replied.

"Spot on." Charlie comment sarcastically.

"Polar bears don't live this far south." Shannon pouted.

"This one obviously did." Willow retorted, waving the polar bears paw at her.

"Where did it come from?" Kate asked, looking pointedly at Sawyer.

"Polar bear village." He shot back. "How do I know."

"The gun. Where did the gun come from?" Kate looked at Faith. "And where did you get yours?"

"Oh this baby is mine." Faith countered, slipping the gun into the holster at the small of her back. "I have all the paperwork to carry it internationally. It was in my carryon."

"I got it off one of the bodies." Sawyer interrupted.

"People, well, normal people don't carry guns on planes." Kate snapped.

"They do if they are federal marshals' sweet cheeks." Sawyer said sweetly.

"How do you know that?" Willow asked quickly.

"He had a badge. Took that too." Sawyer retorted.

"I know who you are." Sayid interrupted pointing at Sawyer. "You're the prisoner. That's how you knew he was a federal marshal. "

"Fine fine, I'm the criminal and you're the terrorist." Sawyers gaze slipped over the group and he winked at Shannon. "And who do you want to be?" He practically purred.  
Kate kicked him in the shin, and whipped the gun from his grasp.

"How do I take this apart?" She snapped at Faith.

"Button on the grip." Faith and Sawyer said at once. Faith glared at him and went on. "Push it and the clip will eject, hold the grip and pull the top part of the gun." Kate pulled the gun apart, and passed the magazine to Sawyer, the rest of the gun to Sayid.

"We should keep moving." Sayid sighed. "This is getting us nowhere."

"We'll stay here." Faith said, eyeing the bear.

"What?" Boone asked.

"I always wanted me a fur coat." Faith grinned. "Take a couple hours to skin this, and then we'll head back to the beach."

"Its not safe." Charlie objected.

"I have a gun." Faith retorted coolly.

"You sure about this?" Sayid asked, passing Faith two bottles of water.

"Damn skippy." Willow said. "We'll be fine. If we get stuck out here before dark, I've got a lighter." She and Faith smiled determinedly at the group until Sayid sighed and turned to lead the way. They stood in silence until almost ten minutes had passed. "So why are we actually here?"

"Wills, we are stuck here for a while, who knows how the fuck long. That fur could make a nice bed." Faith insisted, kneeling to poke at the bear. "And I wanted to make sure it was just a bear."

"What else could it be?" Willow asked, petting the bears paw sadly.

"Shape changer, demon?" Faith asked, pulling out her knife.

"Its just a bear. And what do you want to do to the skin to make it keep?" Willow asked puzzled.

"You take its brains, and you rub them into the bloody part." Faith retorted. "The second survival thing, had a class on it."

"Ach well now, that's part of it mistress. But there's much more involved." Piped up a voice. Faith and Willow looked around the jungle, and saw no one.

"It's a mass hallucination." Faith said firmly.

"It could be a Scottish ghost." Willow offered, puzzled.

"Ach no. No ghosties or hal-luc-inat-ions." The voice said firmly, drawing out the last word., and then poked Faith in the knee.

They looked down to meet the amused gaze of a six inch tall red head. He appeared to be wearing a kilt. What skin wasn't covered in the kilt was blue.

"Oh my." Willow said faintly.

"Ach oh my!" Piped up another Scottish voice. There were hundreds of little men, streaming from the jungle to stand around and on the dead polar bear.

End this part

Why yes, those are Nac Mac Feegles. They also do not belong to me, and you'll see why I added them to the story as it continues.

Reviews!


	8. all for you

As always, i own nothing and no one. I admit to messing with the plot. Updates to this story will definitely be slowing down. My husband is on course so i am home alone with the baby for four months, plus i have a deadline for my second book.

but keep reading and reviewing and checking for updates.

It was around noon when Jack appeared, he squatted in the sand between Dawn and Claire and smiled at them.

"How much water have you two had to drink today?" Jack asked quickly.

"I've had two bottles." Claire replied, standing unsteadily. "Thanks so much for reminding my bladder of that fact." She waddled towards the trees and Jack and Dawn were alone.

"You doing ok?" Jack peered at Dawn. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine. Just getting a little burnt." Dawn replied. "Havn't found our luggage that has my clothes in it yet, so no hat. I've had a bottle of water so far, working on my second. The bleedings not huge, but its not miniscule either." She waved at the area of beach that they had claimed for themselves. "I have reusable pads in my luggage so I'm ok."

"Just take it easy, drink lots of water and don't strain yourself. You need anything just give a shout." Jack stood and headed down the beach to where Locke was moving bodies. Dawn leaned back at stared up at the bright sky. She bit back a sigh and returned to the open suitcase before her.

"If you want to be alone, I can go somewhere else." Claire offered, standing over and slightly behind Dawn.

"No." Dawn said quickly. "No. I mean, I'm not ready for a lot of alone time."

"I don't want to bother you." Claire said, sitting again. "I'm worried that you'll get upset with me, because of the baby."

"The crash wasn't your fault, so why should I get mad at you?" Dawn retorted quickly, holding up a tattered shirt to examine it. She tossed it into the 'good for bandages' pile. "I am upset, juts not in general. I feel kind of.." Dawn trailed off and she stared out to sea for along moment. "Frozen. I can't stop thinking about what my sister will say."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Claire asked, tossing what had probably been pants before the accident into the almost wearable pile.

"My sister is really strong." Dawn said. "Our whole family, is full of strong people. I feel really weak."

"Whats your family like?" Claire questioned, trying to edge the subject away from Dawns loss.

"Well theres Buffy, my sister. Shes really strong, smart but still occasionally ditzy. She is the vice-principal of the school we all work at. Theres Xander, who's like my older brother. Hes a goof ball, but he knows a lot. Hes our head engineer. Giles is like well, hes Giles. He runs the organization that owns our school. Willow is really smart, shes written a bunch of computer programs and stuff." Dawn rambled, as they storted clothes.

"What about your parents?" Claire asked, "Are Giles and Willow related to you?"

"My Dad lives in Spain, with various secretaries. My mom died when I was 15. Giles and Willow are family. The best kind, the ones you get to choose." Dawn sighed, tossing a tattered burnt thing onto the "no way in hell pile'.

"No boyfriend?" Claire asked absentmindedly, and then winced. "Sorry."

"We broke up a while ago. He got into heavy drugs, Pcp's. He's in rehab in LA now, but he didn't even know I was pregnant." Dawn shrugged. "Its ok. What about you? Was your boyfriend on the plane?"

"He left." Claire said flatly. "When I was 5 months along. Said he couldn't do it anymore."

"He sounds like a jerk." Dawn suggested wryly.

"At the least." Claire smiled tightly.

"I've got a bunch of stuff you can have." Dawn said, changing the topic. "I found a baby shop in Sidney that does handmade things, I've got a bag full of Diapers, clothes, blankets. You can have them."  
Claire looked away, and then nodded.

"Thanks. When we get out of here.. I'll put them to good use." Claire said smiling brightly. 

"You think we're gonna get rescued?" Came a voice from over and behind them. It was Locke. "Its been 2 days since the crash. They'd be here by now, if they were coming."

"Thanks for the optimism." Dawn snapped.

"We need to start thinking about survival. And taking care of the bodies." Locke went on, ignoring Dawns comment.

"Your moving them to the fuselage. Isn't that good enough?" Claire asked.

"For now. For now." Locke replied, and then moved past them, leaving behind the scent of blood and death. Claire paled and grabbed at her suddenly sick stomach.

"Theres something off about that guy." Dawn said softly. Claire nodded.

The rest of the day passed in a haze of sorting. They finished going though the unclaimed and damaged luggage, and had a large amount of still usable clothes, as well as lots of clothes that could be used as bandages, and a decent sized pile of things that were totally wrecked.

It was nighttime. The moon hung over head and glimmered on the water. People were talking quietly, or sleeping.

Dawn was wide awake. She could feel someone watching her from the darkness of the trees. It had been almost an hour since she'd first felt the eyes on her, and it was past annoying. So Dawn stood, stretched and headed slowly towards the trees.

She stood just past the tree line and waited. The woods before her rustled and she could see several small figures spill out to stand at her feet.

"Mistress." One of the figures piped up. "The hag and the slayer sent us to tell ye that they'd not be back for a few days."

"The hag?"Dawn questioned, peering down at the tiny figures in the darkness.

"Och aye lass." One of the voices answered. "The lassie with all the red hair. The Red Hag."

"Angus, the hag said t'call her Willow." One of the other voices pointed out.

"Oh, Willow is the hag?" Dawn asked, feeling the urge to giggle.

"Och aye. We're to keep an eye out for ye while they are away." The voice that was now labled as Angus said gruffly.

"And if I need you?" Dawn questioned.

"Just call out fer Angus and we'll be right there." The small voice replied.

"I'm going to go sleep then." Dawn announced, and turned to go.

"Dawn lass?" Came one of the voices, it was high and uncertain. "I'm some sorry bout the wee Bairn."

"We all are." Came the rest of the voices. Dawn bit back the urge to sob.

"Thanks." Dawn muttered. She staggered out onto the relative brightness of the beach where she came face to face with Hurley.

"Did you hear voices?" Hurley asked, peering at the woods behind her.

"I was talking to myself." Dawn replied.

"Oh, ok then. Goodnight." Hurley muttered.

"Goodnight."

The next morning sped by. Dawn and Claire lazed around the beach, drinking water and talking about nothing in particular. It was shortly after a lunch of bright and delicious fish, supplied by Jin that the group returned from their trip to try and get a signal.

"Ah excuse me? Dawn?" came a voice. Dawn blinked up at Charlie. "Willow and Faith won't be back for a while."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Well there was a polar bear." Charlie started, but Dawn cut him off.

"A polar bear?" She spat, "Yeah right. This is a tropical island. Polar bears live in the north."

"No really. It was a giant polar bear. Faith and Sawyer killed it." Charlie went on. "Faith said something about wanting a fur coat. So they stayed there."

"Ok then." Dawn said slowly. "Thanks for telling me. Wheres Sawyer?"

"I think he was in the plane with Jack and all the dead people." Charlie suggested.

"Thanks." Dawn said and stood. "I'll be back in a bit Claire." Then she headed for the fuselage.

end this part, as always please review.


	9. advertising space

I own nothing and no one. I'm just playing with the plot and the characters. Please read and Review.

Jack held the penlight in one hand, and rummaged through a bloodstained bag with the other. He was squatting awkwardly in the carnage of the fuselage of the plane, searching for medicine. Its dark and hot and reeks of blood, sweat, fear and death. There's a noise from by the entrance and he shines the penlight down through the wreckage, but there is no one there. The sound repeats and Jack stands frowning.

"Just me doc." Comes the gravelly southern twinged voice of Sawyer, who is waving a flashlight at the wreckage.

"What are you doing in here?" Jack snaps, annoyed that Sawyer made him jump.

"Trick or treat, same as you." Sawyer drawls, bending to grab a bag and rummage through it. He pulls something out and transfers it to backpack that dangles from his left arm.

"You're looting." Jack snaps flatly.

"Aww you say potato.." Sawyer grins.

"What's in the bag?" Jack asks aiming his penlight at the backpack in question.

"Booze, smokes, couple of playboys. What's in yours?" Sawyer asks playfully.

Jack is cut off by the sound of a gunshot and shattering glass. He whirls and finds himself facing a blonde woman. She smiles at him, and he find himself smiling back. The sound repeats, and Jack can feel the warm blood that sprays across his chest and face.

"Your shirt?" The woman says, confusion in her voice, and then she falls, but vanishes before she hits the floor.

"What the hell?" Sawyer demands, stomping forwards to stand next to Jack.

"Where'd she go?" Jack asks, rubbing at his face, smearing blood across his hands.

"You bleeding?" Sawyer asks, grabbing Jacks chin with his free hand. "You got blood all over your face."

"Its hers. I think. She had a wound in her chest." Jack says slowly. "What the hell was that?" Sound roars through the plane, someone sobbing, weeping and begging. The noises die again.

"This is a little freaky." Sawyer drawls. "I vote for getting the hell out of here." He turns to leave and stops. The blonde is standing there, in his way, staring at him. "Who are you? What are you?" Sawyer demands.

"She didn't want me to be alone." The woman says softly, tears running down her face. "So I'm here for them." She waves her hand at the carnage around them. "There's no dignity in death. Don't fight over what they leave behind."

"Who are you?" Jack asks, reaching out towards her. "Where did you come from, how did you get here."

"Tara?" This voice comes from the back of the plane, where daylight is barely visible. "Tara?" Jack can barely make out Dawn, climbing towards them, her face twisted with pain and love and determination. "Tara!" The woman turns, and Jack can hear her sobbing.

"You stayed with me." Tara said, her voice strangely even. "I'm always here for you. And her." Dawn is crying and sobbing as she gets closer. Dawn throws her arms open and lunges the last few feet, only to fall to her knees when the woman disappears.

"Oh you better have an explanation for this." Sawyer growls, grabbing Dawn by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

end this part

please read and review


	10. too many hands

Thanks for the reviews ya'll! I'll try and have another chapter posted tomorrow. The little guys in kilts are called Nac Mac Feegle, and they belong to Terry Pratchett. You'll see lots more of them and get their back story up ahead. I own nothing, except for some of the plot.

Dawn didn't speak for the rest of the day. She sat quietly in the shelter next to the marshal, barely moving. She didn't respond to anything. Life for the rest on the beach just went on.

Dawn stared at the marshal, who was staring at Kate. Kate leaned over him, her face concerned. The marshal seemed to rise upwards in less than a second, and then he had his hands wrapped around Kate's neck, choking her. Dawn scrambled forwards, trying to pry the hands from Kate's neck without further injuring the Marshal. Strong hands covered hers, pulling her away, and then Kate was moving back, rubbing at her neck. The marshal went into convulsions.

"Just breathe, just breathe." Jack commanded, pushing Kate aside. He restrained the marshal with ease, and after the marshal quieted, her turned to glare at Kate. "What did you do?"

"I was just checking to see if he was breathing. He grabbed me. Is he.. is he ok?" Kate replied, shooting an odd look at the marshal.

"He's not.." Jack shot an unreadable look at Dawn, who was looking intently at him and Kate. "He's not responding to the antibiotics. He's got a high fever and his abdomen is ridged. He needs water." Jack ducked out of the little space, and Kate followed. Dawn moved to stand just inside the entryway, listening.

"So what are you going to do about him?" Kate asked Jack, waving her hand in the marshals general direction.

"I told you, he needs water." Jack said shortly, running a hand through his hair.

"Will he suffer?" Kate asked softly. Jack opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off. "Will it be quick?" Kate added.

"No." Dawn said softly, stepping outside. "It will take days. Until the end, which always comes quickly."

"And he'll feel it?" Kate questioned, looking at Dawn.

"Yeah." Dawn said. "A hot pressure that doesn't stop. And it hurts and burns until there is only the pain." Dawn shook her head then and stepped away from the shelter. "And for those who tend to him, there is a smell. Sickly sweet as he rots from the inside out and the infection spreads." Dawn wrapped her arms around herself.

"Can't you.. can't you do something?" Kate asked, turning to look at Jack.

"I saw your mug shot Kate." Jack snapped, stepping towards her angrily. "I am not a murderer."

"There's blood on your hands." Dawn snapped at him, stepping in between him and Kate. "If not you, then who? You have a duty to ease that mans pain. To make the passing easier. You can't just step back and pretend that he'll be fine in five minutes."

"With the proper medication." Jack started, but Dawn cut him off again.

"With what proper medication? You have nothing. Nothing to heal him. You can ease his pain Jack. You can take it away." Dawn snapped her mouth shut and realized she was trembling. "Sometimes all you can do is be there, a helping hand at the end." And then she stormed away.

She spent the rest of the day crouched at the shoreline, watching the shelter. It seemed to be on the minds of everyone on the beach. Some were quiet about it. Others were not. Dawn fought the urge to slap Shannon after hearing the stuck up princess mutter that she wished the man would just die already. The sun set, and instead of heading toward one of the fires that dotted the beach, Dawn remained where she was, moving inland only a few feet. Sawyer approached quietly, a cigarette burning in his mouth.

"You said you'd explain later." Sawyer said gruffly, dropping to crouch in the sand next to her. Dawn nodded, not looking at his face. "It's later now." He added after a long moment of silence.

"Her name was Tara." Dawn said softly.

"Yeah I got that part." Sawyer snorted. "She disappeared?" It said it like it was a question.

"You saw her disappear with your own eyes." Dawn reminded him gently. "She was dead."

"Everybody in that plane was dead but you, me and Jack." Sawyer snapped. "

"She died 6 years ago." Dawn said carefully. "She was shot. The gunman tripped, the shot went wild, in through the window. And Tara died."

"And the gunman? Did the police catch him?" Sawyer prodded, Dawn shook her head. "So he's still out there somewhere?"

"He's dead." Dawn said shortly. "It was quick, in the end. Its all most of us can ask for really. That its quick." She gave him a quick glance in the dark. "If you can't do it, then give me the gun." She stood then, and walked across the sand to where Kate was entering the shelter as Jack walked away. Sawyer caught up with her, and then pushed passed her. He slipped inside the shelter. Dawn stood in the dark watching, waiting. Kate emerged and strode towards as Jack ran towards her his face wild with anger and fear.

The shot rang out. Kate walked away. Sawyer emerged form the tent, his face dark. Dawn shuddered, and then slipped inside the tent. She could hear Jack and Sawyer arguing. The Marshal shuddered, gasped quietly, and Dawn shook her head.

"Something's you have to do yourself." She said quietly.

end this part

review please!


	11. strange days

I own nothing but the plot. The characters appear here simply because I felt the need to borrow them. Nac Mac Feegle Wai Hai!

……..

Dawn was almost kneeling in the surf, washing her hands. It was the fourth time she had washed them since the marshal had died. In the dark behind her someone clear their throat.

"Dawn?" It was Jack. "I think we need to talk." Dawn took a deep breath and stood up.

"If you say so, Jack." Dawn said, turning and walking out of the water. She walked along the beach with no direction in mind until they were farther away from the crash site. Then Dawn dropped onto the dry sand and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down and tell me what's on your mind."

"I looked at the marshal." Jack said evenly, slowly sitting next to her. "Sawyers bullet didn't kill him."

"Oh really?" Dawn said nonchalantly. "What makes you say that?" She bit her lip and looked away, trying to maintain the semi bored tone of voice.

"For one, the bullet hit the marshal in the lung. He should have lingered. It takes days for a lung shot to kill a man." Jack picked something up from the sand and began turning it over in his hands. "And for two, the broken neck was very obvious, once I grabbed a torch for extra light." Dawn said nothing, and kept her gaze turned away. "Then I saw you washing your hands. Like you had something on them. But you hadn't touched anything, really. And just as soon as you got back to the light, you turned around and went back to the water." Jack paused for a long moment. "Death doesn't wash away does it, Dawn?" Dawn shook her head.

"Someone had to do something." Dawn ground out, looking briefly at her hands. "Sawyer is a moron who needs aiming lesions, Kate couldn't do it, and you wouldn't do it." Dawn took a deep breath. "He was in pain Jack. And the pain wasn't going to stop any other way."

"You took it upon yourself to make the decision?" Jack snapped. "You murdered that man. You took away any chance he had."

"What chance did he have Jack? What fucking chance did he have?" Dawn hissed, wiping her hands on her legs.

"If the search planes saw us. If we were rescued, he could have gotten proper care and drugs." Jack snapped at Dawn. "He could have lived."

"They don't know where we are Jack. They are looking in the wrong fucking area." Dawn shot back. "He had no chance Jack. Just give over and let it lie." Jack said nothing, and they sat there for a long while, in silence.

"You spoke like you've seen it." Jack said after what seemed hours. "What sepsis does to a person, I mean."

"Up close and personal." Dawn said shakily. "It's not pretty. Death never is. But when the infection is eating someone alive, inch by inch, it's disgusting."

"What happened?" Jack asked softly.

"We went on a camping trip. It was our grad summer and we all had these great jobs lined up. We were going to save the world." Dawn sighed sharply. "But first we wanted to celebrate. My friend Kit talked us into going camping. So we headed off into the middle of nowhere." Dawn shook her head. "We were so stupid. Our cell phones wouldn't work and we had no way of calling for help. We must have ended up in the territory of some big cat, or a bear. It killed Brianna, Kit's s.." Dawn bit off the word and cleared her throat. "Kit's sister. It came out the trees in this big rush, making this noise, snapped her neck. It ripped up Kits leg pretty badly."

"How long before you got help?" Jack prodded.

"Too long. Way too long for Kit." Dawn sighed. "It took us about a week to get to a place where we could get attention. By that time, we all knew she was in bad shape. There was this smell, and the leg, it was rotting." Dawn shook her head. "We should have known better to be out in the woods on a Tuesday."

"On a Tuesday? What does the day of the week have to do with anything?" Jack asked, thrown off his train of thought.

"Bad things happen on Tuesdays." Dawn said simply, looking up at the night sky. "My sister died on a Tuesday, my mom died on a Tuesday, Tara died on a Tuesday. Hell the plane crashed on a fucking Tuesday. Tuesday is a bad day. Nothing good can happen on a Tuesday." Dawn stood up then and started walking along the beach, back towards the distant light of the fires. Jack followed silently.

They were about halfway back when the noise started. It was Vincent, Walt's dog, barking like a maniac. People were waking up and shouting. Dawn and Jack sped up, and were soon at the fire were Vincent was straining on his leash, still barking and growling at the section of plane where the dead bodies lay.

"Somebody is in there." Jack declared and headed for the plane.

"Everyone in there is dead." Sayid said flatly.

"Where's Sawyer?" Jack snapped, hauling out his penlight.

"Right behind you jackass." Sawyer snapped back. He held up a large flashlight. "Let me shed some light on the subject." He flipped the light on and aimed the beam into the darker shadows inside the plane. Red eyes gleamed, reflecting the light.

At about ankle height Dawn heard a small voice.

"Oh waily waily waily!" It bemoaned quietly. "We're in trouble noow!"

"Run." Jack commanded. And they all ran. Dark shapes exploded from the plane squealing and snorting. With in seconds the intruders had disappeared into the jungle, the noise of their passing fading into the night.

"What the hell were those?" Dawn demanded.

"Boars." Locke answered grimly.

Dawn sat out of the following argument about burying the bodies rather than burning them, or even just leaving them alone. She walked down the beach and sat by herself in the darkness.

"Angus." Dawn said quietly.

"Yes mistress?" The little man was standing at her side instantly, though she knew he had to have been near the tree line when she spoke.

""Those things, in the plane, with the, the bodies." Dawn started, then paused, then began again. "The things that ran, with the eyes that reflected the light, what were they? Were they monsters, demons?"

"Ach no mistress, for the most part the demons on this island stay away form the humans. Those were just the wee beasty boars." Angus said quietly. "We had to choose, stay with ye, or watch the bodies, and ye went off on a walk with that big job man, an we promised the slayer we'd watch out for ye. So we followed you, and the boars went right by the others." Dawn took a moment to translate that into normal speak.

"You've been watching out for the bodies." Dawn said finally. "Why?"

"Just because they ain't our dead doesn't mean we can't show them some respect lassie." Angus said gruffly. "The animals here, well most of em will eat anything that doesn't move, and then they still have room for most of what does. There have been one or two feegles who haven't been quite fast enough, and we're returned to their places in the land o' the living by the beasty boars."

"Their places in the land of the living?" Dawn asked, curious.

"Och aye mistress," Angus intoned seriously. "Dinna ye ken that this place, this world here, is heaven?"

finis this part.

remember that reviews are the foods of the author! Feed me!


	12. the ghost of you

I own nothing. You know the drill, I like reviews.

Dawn spent the next day silently thinking of what Angus had said. That this, here and now, was the land of the dead. She wasn't sure what to make of it, but couldn't helping thinking that some of the slayers would agree. When Faith and Willow came back, Dawn would be sure to run the idea by them and see what they thought.

So far Dawn had been ignoring the efforts of the rest of the group. A small bunch were apparently headed into the forest, hunting. The rest were gathering brush and wood to burn the rest of the bodies. She wasn't the only one who wasn't working. Shannon was tanning, ignoring everyone else, and Sayid had gone off on some strange secret mission. A shadow loomed over her and Dawn looked up to see Michael, Walt and Vincent who took her looking up as a sign that she needed her face washed. After Michael and Walt hauled the slobbering dog off of her, Michael smiled down at her.

"Hey, I'm headed into the woods with Locke, hunting. I was wondering if you'd watch my boy here." Michael asked, ruffling Walt's hair.

"I don't see why not." Dawn answered after a minute. "But why me?"

"Well I asked the Korean lady, but she didn't really seem to understand." Michael started, then stopped and sighed. "I figure you'll stay close to the others and you won't really be able to help with the gathering, so you'll have time on your hands." Without waiting for anything else, he turned to Walt and spoke sternly. "You be good for Dawn." And then Michael was walking away. Dawn looked at Walt, who was frowning.

"So what would you like to do?" Dawn asked.

"I wanna go hunting with my dad and Mr. Locke." Walk pouted, dropping to sit on the sand beside her.

"We'll I'm not up to really tramping through the woods, and I'm definitely not letting you play with any weapons," Dawn sighed and then gave the dog a look. "And Vincent isn't the best animal to take hunting, but..."

"But? But what?" Walt asked, looking excited.

"If we can get someone to dog sit, we can go set some snares." Dawn finished. "It's hunting the easy way."

"What do we need?" Walt asked excitedly, jumping back to his feet and spraying Dawn with sand.

"We need a dog sitter." Dawn said easily, climbing to her feet. "Let's go ask Claire." Walt started running across the sand, Vincent loping happily beside him, the pair spraying sand everywhere. Dawn snickered as Shannon was hit with sand, and then quickly looked away, so she wouldn't get the inevitable lecture. She followed boy and dog across the beach to where Claire was reclining in the shade supplied by a plane piece.

"Hey Claire." Dawn said, sitting next to the pregnant woman and peering at the piles of paper Claire was reading. "Dare I ask?"

"I guess I'm doing a memorial service." Claire sighed. "I asked Jack, but he didn't want to, and someone should say something. Why, what's up?"

"We need a dog sitter." Dawn admitted, with a wry grin. "But you seem pretty busy, so I can ask someone else." Claire took a moment to give Vincent a look, the dog was sprawled across her feet, panting happily.

"You know, I think I can handle it." Claire smiled up at Dawn and Walt. "What are you two planning?"

"We're gonna make snares." Walt announced happily. "Dawn knows how."

"Walt wanted to go hunting, but his dad saddled him with me," Dawn explained, "So I thought I'd teach him how to set a snare so he can catch some food too."

"I thought Faith was the survival expert?" Claire asked, her gaze dropping back to the papers.

"You live with one, you learn. Faith was a fan of booby trapping the backyard. Once you've taken part a trap more than 20 times, you can pretty much figure out how to put it together." Dawn shook her head banishing the memories. "We'll probably be gone for an hour or two. Good luck with the memorial thing." Dawn stood and headed for the shelter that Faith had claimed for them, a dome that had been part of one of the engines.

"What are we going over there for?" Walt asked. "I thought we were gonna make snares." Dawn smiled at him.

"I've got all the materials we need." Dawn said simply. They spent the next two hours setting snares, made of string and brushes. For the most part they set the traps around the area that had been designated the garbage dump. For the simple fact that the trash would attract animals.

Now they were staring up at a pineapple tree. Dawn could see several of the fruit, some that were green but a few that were ripe.

"How we gonna get them down?" Walt questioned. "We gonna shake the tree?"

"I think we are going to throw things." Dawn said firmly. "Because shaking the tree could cause a pineapple to hit one of us in the head. Which would really be bad."

"Would we die?" Walt asked. Dawn shook her head and looked around them. "What are we gonna throw?"

"Those dried out coconuts." Dawn said, pointing at a few brown husks that lay on the sand. She picked one up and hefted it. "They should do nicely." And they had done nicely, except for the fact that neither Dawn nor Walt could aim. They spent almost half an hour throwing the coconuts at the tree. For their troubles they had scared a tropical bird, and almost hit each other three times.

"I vote for giving up." Dawn said wearily. "I'm tired and hot and hungry and thirsty."

"But there's no food left." Walt whined "What are we gonna eat?"

"We'll see if anyone picked any fruit, and then if your dads not back, and we've had a rest, we'll go fishing." Dawn promised, heading back up the beach towards the camp.

There was fruit, and Michael wasn't back yet. They were headed off to find Jin when Vincent starts barking again. Instead of boars, Kate and Michael emerge form the woods, Kate half carrying Michael.

"Dad!" Walt cries and whips towards them, Dawn and the dog following along behind.

"So like what happened out there?" Hurley is asking when Dawn arrives.

"Your leg is all messed up. Does it hurt?" Walt asks.

"It's not that bad." Michael says through tight lips.

"Where's Locke?" Dawn asks. "Is he hurt too?"

"Mr. Crazy went off on his own after I got gored." Michael says with a shrug. "We don't know where he went."

"Let's get you down to the beach." Dawn orders, slipping under his other arm. "Walt, can you find Jack for us?" Walt is gone before she can finish saying the doctor's name, and Michael gives her an odd look.

"He shouldn't be taking off on his own." Michael snaps. Dawn doesn't reply, and aside from Kate and Sawyer bickering, the group is silent.

Time passes and Dawn find herself at the outer ring of a group of people. Claire is reading through a list of names and the tiny bits of information they had learned about each of them.

There was a long moment and Dawn realized that people were looking at her, as Claire, eyes red, picked up one last piece of paper.

"Joyce Anyanka Summers, who was much loved by her mother." Claire read, voice wavering. "And could have been so much." Dawn turned then, and walked away and kept walking, even as she heard the whoosh of fire from behind her. She walked until she tripped over something and fell to her knees. Then she just knelt, alone in the darkness with her back to the light.

End this part.


End file.
